Mine
by Lovesrival
Summary: Remember i suck at summeries. So please read. Also all the pack are still together. PaulJacob I own nuttin warning: cursing lemmon lime and character death and violence
1. Chapter 1

Jacob sighed as he was on patrol. He was sooooo bored. After Bella being turned, he was always on patrol. And he knew why.

He couldn't face it. If he stayed on patrol he would have to pay attention. So instead of staying home feeling the hurt that she caused after using him when her precious Leach wasent there, he would patrol. It's been twelve hours on his patrol and he was tired but he knew that if he slept. It would somehow lead to her. And he was not going through that.

Trying to fight the hazziness he changed out of his wolf form and just stood there silently. Naked. He felt himself starting to fall asleep. But he gasped as dark grey wolf came out of the shadow of a tree and tried to pin him.

Jumping out of the way, he felt the sleepness coming back but shook it off.

"P-Paul?" He asked shocked but soon the wolf was starting to run. He tried to shift. But found that he couldnt. The anger, betrayel, it was all there but he couldn't shift and knew why.

Cause he couldn't hurt his imprint. Turning he ran as fast as he could. He loved Paul, but right now. He was the scariest thing alive. But in no time paul had Jacob on his back pinned to the ground.

Jacob wimpered. A pathetic sound that he was surprised he made.

"P-Paul! Please stop! What are you doing?!" He asked and soon a naked paul hovered over him. And Jacob blushed.

That smoothe dark skin. The sweat rolling off of it. The flushed body against his own.

"I'm trying to get you out of your depression! Jacob, we used to play wrestle all the time! We never thought of it we just did it. But then she came and stole you from me! Then she used you and hurt you! You need to get over her and just come back to me." Paul said and Jacob felt his heart clench at the words.

"You were always with me. I never didn't think about you. I wanted you so badly but a friend needed me. What was I suspose to do? Let her be hurt? If I can stop one person from being hurt then I will gladley take on the pain!" Jacob screamed tears coming from his eyes

"Then stop hurting me and except it." And with that, Paul leaned down and kissed him. Jacob was shocked. He didn't think that Paul cared this much. He just thought Paul thought of him as a brother. Jacob open his mouth when Paul's tounge sweeped across his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"You took her pain away. Now let me take yours." Paul said as he started to kiss Jacob's neck. Jacobs couldn't help but moan at Paul's actions.

"Let me be the one you count on. The one who would do anything to make sure you were happy. Let me be your protecter." Jacob moaned as Paul took in one of his nipples and played with the other. He buck his hips and felt Paul's cock againts his and couldn't help but moan.

It felt so good. He gasped as soon Paul licked his way down to Jacobs erection. He gave a lick to the head and Jacob went bersork.

It-him-hot- Jacob wasent able to think straight. Paul was loving this.

The boy under him. Were nothing could hurt him. Where he could please and give pleasure.

Jacob gasped as Paul, still sucking, started massuging his ass cheeks. But soon Paul stoped and Jacob whimpered again.

"On you hands and knees_. Now_." Jacob felt thrilled after hearing Paul say that so he did. He gasped as he felt something small and hot against his entrance. Pauls tounge. He moaned as that tounge went deeper and deeper.

Soon Paul was in Jacob and he loved it. The boy's heat was fucking delicious. So tight. He could here Jacob moan under him as he hit his prostate each and every time.

"Not gonna last much longer." Jacob gasped.

"Come for me baby." Paul said and Jacob did what his imprint asked. He moaned as the best orgasm he ever had occured.

Paul couldn't take it. He thought it was tight at first. But now. Fuck.

He moaned as he cumed in Jacob's ass. He made sure to leave a bite mark so everyone knows that he's taken.

"I love you, Jacob"

"I love you, Paul." And with that the two fell of into a peacfull sleep. One with no Bella and lots of Paul.

* * *

Lol was it good or bad. Ten reviews and I will start working on the next chapter.


	2. It's Over

Hey everyone who's still with me. I have been go so long that I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story so I'm making another. But I need your help. I want to do a unusual pairing that will have a usual sub, dominating Jacob so heres the choices.

SethJacob=One day, as Seth run's patrol he run across a strange scent. One that is both oddley familiar and sweet. There he meets his old friend Jacob Black. But could they be more then friends? Possiable MPreg

EmbryJacob= HumanJacob! Embry Call has finished collague and is now going back to La Push. But when he gets their he finds his Ex-boyfriend is a mute, the Cullens are on La Push ground and the pack seems to be mad at him for something. What did he miss in the four years he was gone... MPreg

RileyJacob= VampireJacob! What if Jacob never met Bella Swan. Victoria recruits Jacob for her army to kill Bella. But thats hard to do when Riley suddenly takes a intrest into him and making sure he stays safe. Posssiable MPreg

Also, if anyone feels like trying to save this story just PM me with the next chapter.


End file.
